<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Абонемент by innokentya</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25697083">Абонемент</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/innokentya/pseuds/innokentya'>innokentya</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, F/M, Friendship, Humor, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:54:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>627</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25697083</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/innokentya/pseuds/innokentya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Немного о подарках на день рождения, врачебных заключениях и пользе спорта.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Peter Hale/Lydia Martin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Абонемент</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seli_Creston/gifts">Seli_Creston</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Написано в рамках диавторского цитатного флешмоба c Seli_Creston. Цитата, на которую писалось, выделена полужирным курсивом.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Должна признать, это замечательная идея! — звонкий голос быстро разносится огромным спортивным залом.</p><p>Кора висит вниз головой, прочно закрепив стопы между планок спортивной стенки, и, похоже, занимает время пустой болтовней. У неё пятиминутный перерыв между упражнениями.</p><p>— Что именно ты имеешь в виду? — голос Лидии звучит сдавленно и глухо, потому что, выполняя растяжку, ей приходится временно говорить со своими коленями.</p><p>— О покупке семейного абонемента в спортзал, конечно, — почти злобно хихикает Кора. — По-моему, это было лучшим вложением в подарок для Питера на сорокалетие.</p><p>— Деточка, мне тридцать девять! — раздается недовольное ворчание Питера из соседнего угла. Прежде чем Лидия устроила сеанс объятий с собственными ногами, цепляясь пальцами за пятки, она успела заметить, что он облюбовал беговую дорожку. На которой смотрелся, к слову, весьма привлекательно.</p><p>Но не Лидии судить об этом объективно; для неё Питер всегда привлекателен.</p><p>— Это ты будешь втирать Лидии, — беззлобно отзывается Кора, — а я видела твои документы!</p><p>Питер, кажется, фыркает в ответ, но решает промолчать, что вполне благоразумно. Спорить с Корой себе дороже, это Лидия хорошо запомнила после первой грандиозной ссоры, когда умудрилась стать на защиту Питера. После этого себя она объявила Швейцарией, а Кора — мерзавцем Дитона, презентовавшего Лидии слезоточивый баллончик с аконитом. И хотя защита сработала безотказно, бесить младшую из рода Хейл у Лидии больше нет ни малейшего желания.</p><p>Она делает глубокий вдох и такой же выдох, чувствуя, как дрожат мышцы ног и ноет спина, но убеждает себя потерпеть еще пару минут. Все равно это приятная и нужная боль.</p><p>Размышления о полезности спорта прерывает громкий мученический стон. Лидия прикусывает губу и поворачивает голову влево. Открывшаяся картина не может не радовать: Стайлз лежит в позе снежного ангела, разбросав руки в стороны и, можно поспорить, желая то же самое сделать с ногами. Но на них сидит отнюдь не невесомый Дерек, который считал количество выполненных Стайлзом упражнений по прессу.</p><p>Стилински выглядит, как с креста снятым. На лбу выступила испарина, между пересохших губ то и дело мелькает кончик языка, а дышит он тяжело и быстро.</p><p>— Проблемы, Стайлз? — невинно интересуется Лидия, постепенно распрямляясь.</p><p>— О, — вырывается у Стайлза вместе с очередным выдохом, — вообще никаких. Вот вообще! — он прикрывает глаза и снова стонет. — Просто убейте меня, пожалуйста. Мое бренное тело не было готовым к подобному испытанию.</p><p>— Но ты ведь был в больнице перед походом сюда, — констатирует факт Дерек, скрещивая руки на груди и склоняя голову чуть набок. — Не похоже, что тебе запретили занятия спортом.</p><p>— О-о-о-о, — полувсхлипывает Стайлз с истеричным смешком, — <b><i>врач сказал, что тренировки добавят мне года жизни, и это правда! Я сделал пятнадцать отжиманий и чувствую себя на восемьдесят пять!</i></b> А потом, вспомнив наставления миссис МакКолл, решил еще попробовать покачать пресс. Двенадцать раз за минуту! Теперь мне и моему кровяному давлению явно за двести.</p><p>Лидия смеется:</p><p>— Да, Стилински, у тебя вечно были проблемы с физкультурой!</p><p>— Эй! — он неопределенно машет рукой. — Финсток бы мной наверняка гордился!</p><p>— Стилински! Два круга по стадиону, бегом марш!</p><p>Стайлз вскрикивает, дергается, едва не опрокинув все еще сидящего у него на ногах Дерека, и принимается вертеть головой во все стороны, пытаясь понять, что происходит, и откуда здесь, в приватном спортивном клубе Сиэтла, мог появиться один из самых его страшных школьных кошмаров.</p><p>
  <i>(Он просто не признается, что, как и все вокруг, нежно любит тренера Финстока и его идиотское чувство юмора). </i>
</p><p>— Так и знала, что это обязательно пригодится! — хохочет Кора, проворачивая в пальцах мобильный, из динамиков которого снова и снова доносится крики Бобби Финстока, адресованные Стайлзу. Лидия опрокидывается на спину, чувствуя, как по мышцам растекается тепло, и тоже смеется:</p><p>— Теперь ты таки должна Скотту двадцатку!</p><p>— Определенно! — кивает Кора.</p><p>Громкое сопение со стороны Стайлза ясно дает понять, что он обижен на их невинные шуточки.</p><p>Лидия думает, что в таком случае некоторые комментарии она оставит при себе.</p><p>Например, о том, что, если Стайлз не может подружиться со спортом, он всегда может пойти пародировать лесных ежей. Сразу целую стаю. Ведь прямо сейчас это у него получается великолепно.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>